


Пока я не буду удовлетворен

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante, Corporal Punishment, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий наказывает Данте.





	Пока я не буду удовлетворен

**Author's Note:**

> Benny Benassi — Satisfaction

Звонкий удар ладони о ягодицу и последовавший за ним резкий выдох заставили Вергилия паскудно усмехнуться. Не в силах устоять перед соблазном, Данте ослабил контроль, поддался, позволил себе мгновение опасной слабости, и Вергилий тут же воспользовался этим шансом.

Теперь любая попытка избежать удара воспринималась позорным отступлением от собственных слов. И дело скорее было не в боли, но в унижении, что Данте приходилось испытывать с каждым новым шлепком. Заигравшись, не сумев вовремя остановиться, он мгновенно столкнулся с заслуженным наказанием, и его _любимый старший брат_ со всей ответственностью подошел к делу.

Удары следовали друг за другом почти без паузы. Вергилий бил твердой рукой — точно, четко, размеренно, стараясь охватить каждый миллиметр белых крепких ягодиц, и вид покорно принимающего наказание Данте заставлял его медленно возбуждаться. Впрочем, сам Данте тоже не оставался в стороне: все эти ужимки, тихие эмоциональные вздохи, будто из дешевого порно, ерзание под рукой, чрезмерно напряженные мышцы, широко разведенные ноги — всё это было призвано вывести Вергилия из себя.

Стойкости _любимому старшему брату_ оказалось не занимать, и Данте быстро попал в собственную ловушку. Напряженный член неудобно терся о диванную обивку, каждый новый шлепок лишь добавлял остроты ощущениям, и, вжавшись лицом в изгиб локтя, Данте с глухим стоном кончил. В тот же миг Вергилий прекратил издевательства, гордо названные наказанием, и удовлетворенно взглянул на покрасневший от ударов зад Данте.

Возбуждение доставляло ему некоторые неудобства, и в голове проскочила гадкая мысль заставить Данте поработать еще и ртом, избавляя _любимого старшего брата_ от смущающих последствий.

— Ты зло во плоти, — невнятно произнес Данте, исподлобья разглядывая Вергилия и мгновенно замечая его стояк. — Не думай, что я поддамся еще раз.

Вергилий улыбнулся и склонил голову набок. Пятно спермы на обивке грозило быстро засохнуть, и вот-вот могла появиться еще одна причина для шантажа.

— Да, это была _грязная_ победа, но не тебе меня обвинять, — спокойным, чуть насмешливым тоном ответил он. — И, боюсь, диван придется выбросить на помойку.

Данте выругался и быстро поднялся на ноги.


End file.
